


How to Scam Your Way into Marriage

by Lone_Star_Ranger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger
Summary: Toph and Zuko each get bad news and realize that they might be able to help each other with their respective predicaments.Posting for the first prompt "Arranged marriage," may expand to include other prompts.After a very nice reception on day 1, expanded to include this week's prompt "Forbidden Love."
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 39
Kudos: 96
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/gifts).



"And then my father had the gall to say that if I didn’t accept one of the marriage contracts he’s arranged, he’ll invoke the Caldera accords and force me to return to Earth Kingdom.” Toph blew out her breath in frustration. “Any other problem, I’d chuck a rock at it, but…”

“Hurling boulders at parents is generally frowned upon.” Iroh agreed, refilling Toph’s tea cup, “Besides, what’s this about the Caldera accords? How does he plan on using those to force you back?”

Toph sneered, “He’s found some money-hungry, dirt-licking lawyer that says that using me as a personal lie detector for the Fire Lord is forced labor and the Caldera accords make it illegal to enslave citizens from other nations.”

“But you’re here willingly…oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“You’re not eighteen.”

“No, dragons take his hide and liver. I’m sixteen, a war hero, the inventor of metal bending, and the greatest earth bender of all time, but because I’m not ‘eighteen’, legally, they won’t accept my word that I’m here willingly.”

Iroh glanced at his teacup in dismay. “I’m truly sorry, Toph. This is quite the conundrum.”

“I’ve already threatened that if he drags me back to earth kingdom, I will tear down his real estate empire brick by brick, but he pointed out how many people I’d leave homeless by doing that and he’d still own the land. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Perhaps, simply sitting and enjoying the tea will suffice for now? Things can sometimes unravel themselves over a nice cup of tea.”

“Thanks, but I doubt it. No matter how good your tea is, this is still going to be a prob- hey, Sparky’s coming fast and he feels pi-“

“Toph.”

“-eeved.” Toph finished with a grin as the doors smashed open and Zuko strode in, furiously shedding his cloak and tossing his crown aside.

“Who do they think they are, giving an ultimatum to the Fire Lord. I rule here, not my council!”

“Hello to you as well, nephew. Tea?”

Zuko blew out a long breath tinged with smoke before dropping onto the cushion between Toph and Iroh. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Trouble with the council, Sparky? You told me there wasn’t anything important on the agenda, that it was just bill reviews and new submissions for initial consideration.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. The council dropped a bombshell on me that they were invoking the bloodline security act.”

Iroh hissed as he inhaled. “They didn’t”

“They did, Uncle, and with only three months’ notice.”

“That is the legally minimum required time, but still…”

“Care to explain to the dirt eater in the room?”

Iroh and Zuko both froze and looked at Toph before Zuko nodded to Iroh to explain. Iroh obliged, “The bloodline security act gives the Ember council authority to arrange and if necessary, force the Fire Lord into a marriage in order to guarantee the line of succession.”

“Well, schist. Sparky’s getting married?” Toph snorted. “I bet this arrangement works great at guaranteeing children. Nothing like forcing two people together for the security of the nation.”

“It’s never been invoked before. Most future Fire Lords have their marriages arranged by their parents or they find someone while they are still the crown prince. I didn’t have that luxury.”

“You have had four years…” Iroh trailed off.

“THANK YOU for reminding me! I think I’ve been a bit busy with stopping the flaming war and rebuilding the nations we’ve burned including our own!”

“Zuko, Zuko, no insult was intended. No one could expect you to do better. Forgive an old man for wanting to see you happy and perhaps with a few children for me to spoil?”

Zuko sighed, “I’m sorry, Uncle. That was uncalled for; I know you mean well.”

“Meaning well can still be poorly expressed, Zuko. Please forgive me in turn.”

Zuko nodded as both he and Toph stared glumly at the tea pot.

“Well. I think this calls for pastries.” Iroh stood. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Both young adults acknowledged him as he left.

“Well, talc. Sorry, Sparky and I thought I got bad news today.”

Zuko hummed in acknowledgement, “What happened?”

“Dad threatened to have me declared a war prisoner if I don’t return to the Earth Kingdom or get married.”

“He doesn’t want you home?”

“He can’t force me to return home and I think the knowledge of what his house would look like if he tried has dissuaded him a bit. He wants me out of the Fire Nation though, he can’t accept that I’m happy being your personal lie detector or the resident champion.”

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to…”

“Can it. I get to call all the self-righteous blockheaded nobles names, insult them, and help you in the process? It’s fun and you created a massive bending arena for me so I get to compete against all types of benders in the Caldera Championships. Why would I want to leave? Plus, I’m working on my lava bending which is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Zuko nodded as Toph continued, “But my father won’t accept that I’m building the life I want to live here. He’s sent out marriage contracts to a ton of nobles; schist, I think even you got an offer, Sparky.”

“Wait, your dad sent a marriage contract to me?”

“Well, probably to one of your blockheaded councilmen on your behalf, but yes.” Toph frowned. “Your heart is beating a little quickly. What’s up?”

“Well, Sokka says you like scamming people so maybe this isn’t a stretch…”

“Sparky”

“and the Fire Lady isn’t even required to sleep with the Fire Lord so we wouldn’t have to fake that…”

“Still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well…what if we got married?”

“Us.”

“Yes. I need a wife otherwise the council forces me into a marriage, and you need to get married to get out from your father’s control.”

“Go on…”

“Really, the only thing that would have to change is where you’d sleep, you’d need to move into the Fire Lady’s chambers next to mine, but I wouldn’t place any demands on you other than a few obligatory appearances at a couple of banquets.”

Toph rocked back, thinking about it. She grinned. “Scamming your council and my dad. I’m in.” She thrust her hand and Zuko awkwardly shook it.

Uncle Iroh came in, holding a tray laden with pastries and a fresh tea pot before glancing at their mischievous grins. “Something’s wrong. What’s going on, Zuko? You look like you’re plotting something.”

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but Toph beat him to the punch, “Hey, don’t accuse my fiancé like that.”

Iroh dropped the tray in shock, tea and pastries crashing across the floor as Toph and Zuko grinned cheerfully at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame LJF (ljf613 on Tumblr) for this fic, she's been posting a lot of Toko art on her tumblr and sent me a Tumblr ask about Toko awhile back. Planted a plot seed that eventually blossomed :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Not sure about the update schedule, between life and my AFL series, this one may get put on the back burner or not, depending on how well it does. If you'd like to see more in this world, feel free to let me know here or on Tumblr as lone-star-ranger.


	2. "Forbidden Love"

“And therefore, it is my great pleasure to present Toph Beifong, not just as a war hero, not just as the head of the Royal Inquisitors, and not just as the three-time annual Caldera Champion, but as your future Fire Lady!”

A solid roar hit Toph as she stepped out onto the balcony with Zuko. She had been cheered before, of course, but these were different. It wasn’t the feral cheers of the arena or the relief of being saved, but happiness. It was strange, that so many people were cheering for her simply because she was marrying Zuko. Zuko placed his hand on her elbow and escorted her back. Her stomach fluttered at his touch and she concealed the scowl she felt. This was a _scam_ after all. She needed the freedom and Sparky didn’t deserve to get forced into a marriage with someone who didn’t love him. She thought she could play her part, but now… feeling his touch and smelling that familiar combination of faint smoke-tinged sweat and cologne, both barely noticeable unless one had their sense of smell honed by years of carefully identifying food by their scent to satisfy her mother who insisted that she be able to thank the chef before she was allowed to eat. Zuko bowed in her direction, his heartbeat shifting through the air. 

He lifted her hand and kissed it, “I’ll see you for dinner, my love?”

Toph’s heart stuttered to a stop and then took off at triple speed. “Of course, my dear.” She said faintly.

Zuko inclined his head, “Until tonight, my love.” Turning, he continued “General, status of the flood relief?”

The answer passed over her as she sat on the couch with the hand Zuko kissed cradled in her lap. _O…ma…shu, he kissed her_. Her logical mind argued that it was part of the scam and hadn’t she been kissed on the hand by countless nobles before, but her body wasn’t listening to her. _He had kissed her_. She considered briefly whether she should talk to Zuko about her new feelings for him, but no. He was the Fire Lord, he had a country to run, but more importantly, he was her best friend. She knew his obsession with honor and if she so much as hinted that she was in love with him, he would do the honorable thing and act the part with total dedication. She couldn’t ask him to live a lie for her, he already struggled with ruling a nation; he didn’t need to fake his personal life with her. Her love was a forbidden one and she would hold these feelings to herself. After all, she might be blind, but nobody else would be able to see her true feelings.

* * *

Zuko cruised through his meetings, half-listening to the myriad of generals and councilman provide briefings, statistics, and reports about the nation. He knew he’d be up late with all the extra reading but _dragonfire, how could he be so stupid_? He practically confessed his love to Toph in front of his generals and councilmen. Fortunately, he thought, she would believe that it was part of the scam. As he headed to the pond to collect himself after his final meeting, he heard the sound of rending rocks and paused, glancing into the nearby training room. Toph was dressed simply in her work out clothes, with a light sheen of sweat glistening on her face, arms, and the rest of her body… Zuko cut himself off from that train of thought, squashing it mercilessly beneath his self-discipline. She was his best friend and his employee. Professing his love for her would put her in an untenable situation. She would need to fake her love since she had nowhere else to go that wouldn’t be subtly influenced by her father. It wouldn’t be fair to her. No, his love for her would be a forbidden one and nothing could change that. He couldn’t force himself on her any more than he already had when he suggested they get married. Their deal was mutually beneficial and had been made to assure both their freedoms; to turn around and demand that she put herself in a cage by denying her true feelings and live a lie for his selfish benefit would destroy her. _It would be dishonorable_ , Zuko thought, striding softly away on his platinum soled shoes Toph had gifted him so he could move about the palace at night without bothering her, _he would hold these feelings close to his heart. After all, she was blind. Surely, she couldn’t see his true feelings_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this popped off. 10 comments, 29 kudos, 127 hits, 4 bookmarks, and 9 subscriptions in less than 24 hours is a record for my fics, not that I'm counting or anything.... 
> 
> Fortunately for y'all, I already had an idea for forbidden love and I finished my essay before my kids went down for their naps so: Voila, this week's prompt, "Forbidden Love" with a generous helping of mutual pining and relationship obliviousness. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Remember, I'm juggling 2 multi-chapter WIP's around my life and while I'm not saying comments and kudos will dictate which one gets priority.... I'm not totally denying it either. :D


	3. Injury Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Zuko go to root out some bandits with their task force; but are ambushed.

Toph laughed as she stomped her foot, “Come here, you lily-livered sons of cow-swine! I’m the greatest earthbender of all time!”

Zuko moved easily with the rest of Task Force Platypus-Bear catching up with Toph. This was an easy mission. A splinter cell of the New Ozai society had made their camp on a forested ridge. Toph had sneered at the report, stating she could take them alone. Zuko hadn’t doubted her of course but pointed out that the land was nearby a village that had never quite warmed up to his rule or the news of the soon to be Fire Lady. It would be a good mission to show them working together, humanitarian aid on one hand and utterly demolishing the rebels on the other. Carrot and the stick, he had reminded her in the war room and she had just stuck her tongue out at him to the usual consternation of the council. 

As he approached Toph, she turned, grinning, “They’re running! Let’s roll!”

Zuko smiled, but horror wiped the smile off his face as he looked up into the trees. “Toph, the trees!”

Leaping forward, he parried several wood-tipped arrows before one pierced his arm. Zuko blinked as he felt the poison course through him. He wished he had managed to tell Toph what she meant to him, but perhaps it was better this way. His secret was safe; he would take it to the grave. He just wished that his last view was Toph’s smile, not the agony painting her face and tears spilling from her milk-white eyes as his own vision faded to black. His last conscious thought was how for a single moment he experienced the blindness his love lived with every day.

Toph screamed as Zuko fell and she felt his heartbeat quicken before stuttering once…twice… and then nothing.

“NOOOO!” Toph stomped her foot and twisted as she uprooted the whole forest in one swift motion before pushing the entire slope away in a landslide. Racing over to Zuko, she fell on him, frantically checking his pulse as the guards formed a loose perimeter. “No, no, no, you can’t die…” Toph begged, blinking back her tears “I never got to tell you I love you…”

“How sweet, dirt worm, but MOVE now!” Toph felt herself get yanked bodily away from Zuko as Azula threw Toph back and rubbed her hands together. “CLEAR!” Azula yelled as she pressed her hands to Zuko’s chest. With a crackle of electricity, Zuko jolted and his heart beat a few times, slowly pushing the poisoned blood through his body again. “Dishrag, you’re up!” Azula roared as she rolled away, letting Katara sweep in to bend the poison out of Zuko’s body. Katara worked quietly for a few minutes before standing, “Toph, he’ll live, but we need to get him back to the palace soon.”

Toph crushed Katara in a hug, sensing the truth in her words. Releasing Katara, Toph bent a stretcher for Zuko and sat next to him, holding his hand with both of hers.

Katara smiled at Toph’s uncharacteristic softness and stood next to Azula. “Dishrag?”

“Zuko banned me from calling you peasant.”

“And dishrag was the first thing you thought of?

“Cold, wet, and something that you keep out of sight unless needed.” Azula recited and Katara blinked and shook her head.

“Fine and you’re welcome by the way.”

“For what? Depriving me of the throne yet again?” Azula drew her dagger from her side and started picking her nails with it.

Katara snorted, “Who was the first one to his body again, me or you?”

“Clearly my superior reflexes allowed me to arrive before you.”

“You had the chance to have the throne if you just stood back.” Katara needled with a teasing tone.

“You’d have filed a complaint with the Avatar and it’d be a toss-up whether Ursa or Iroh would challenge me to an Agni Kai first.”

“And you can’t have that.”

“No, I can’t. Family grieving runs sequentially and having to publicly mourn Zuzu, then my tea-loving uncle, and then the former firelady would get tiring.”

Katara shook her head at Azula’s feigned obstinance. “It’s hard to believe we’re friends, but I’m glad I was here to help.”

“I’m not surprised, I always surround myself with talent. I suppose you were useful today, Dishrag.” The admission surprised Azula as it slipped from her lips and she walked away quickly to avoid Katara’s knowing smirk.

“Hey, Sugar Queen, where’s our ride?

“Appa’s coming now, just swinging into view now from…” Katara trailed off as she realized what she said. “Riptide, Toph…. I’m sorry” as Toph waved her hand in front of her eyes.

“No worries. Nice of your boytoy to give you Appa for the trip.”

Katara let out a strangled cough, “Toph, we are married! Treat my husband with some respect, at least while he’s not here to defend himself.”

“Nah, not until he can metalbe-” Appa’s landing interrupted her and Toph pushed herself off the ground without hesitation, smoothly lifting Zuko onto the saddle and settling in. Azula vaulted in next to Toph and Katara grabbed the reins to return Zuko to the palace.

* * *

Zuko blinked as the bright light assaulted his eyes. He attempted to lift his left arm to shield his eyes, but it twitched as if it was anchored to something. Growling quietly, he blocked the light with his right arm. Hearing a grunt, he looked to see Toph in the hospital bed with him, curled around his arm. Iroh smiled at Zuko and gestured to the sleeping Toph, “She’s barely left your side. We had to drug her tea in order to get her to sleep.”

Zuko took in the blood and dirtstained figure pinning his arm and smiled softly. Iroh glanced at his smile, “She’ll make a fine Fire lady.”

Zuko’s voice was pained, “She will.” 

Iroh narrowed his eyes at Zuko, “Explain, nephew.”

Zuko squirmed, but couldn’t escape. “You remember the conversation we had when we told you of our engagement?”

Iroh nodded and Zuko took a quick glance at Toph to confirm she was still sleeping soundly.

“It’s not that anymore for me. I actually love her.”

“That’s good, nephew.”

“No, it’s not! I can’t do anything without being dishonorable.”

Iroh rolled his eyes at Zuko who continued, “No, I’m serious Uncle! It’s not honorable because everything she depends on right now, friends, housing, work, leisure, everything she has here, I can snap my fingers and make it all disappear.”

Iroh leaned back, considering his nephew’s words. “But…”

“But nothing. I can’t force her to love me and this marriage was to be her escape not her box. I love her too much to destroy her.”

Before Iroh could answer, Toph blew her hair away from her face. “He’s not lying.”

Zuko’s strangled gasp conflicted with Iroh’s snort as Toph propped herself up to put her face near Zuko’s. “If you get killed again, I’m going to drag you back to life just so I can kill you myself.” She hissed to Zuko.

“Um… How much did you… I… ummm…”

“Shut up. I thought I lost you without getting to tell you something important.”

“Uhhh….”

Toph rolled her eyes, “It’s sweet that you wanted to protect my freedom, but I… talc, when your heart stopped, I felt like my own heart ripped in two.”

Zuko looked at her with dawning realization, “Wait, does that mean…”

Toph reached out and laced her fingers through Zuko’s hair before yanking his lips to hers. Zuko stiffened in surprise for a second before he wrapped Toph in his arms and deepened their kiss.

“EWW! OOOGGIEESSS!” Kiyi’s voice cut through their moment as Ursa frantically tried to shush her. With a laugh, Toph laid her head on Zuko’s shoulder as he turned to greet his family with his fiancée and the love of his life by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Tried to make the hurt/comfort prompt work last week and it just came off as repetitive. Rough draft of that chapter is on my Tumblr if anybody is interested in seeing it. (@lone-star-ranger)
> 
> Yes, Sokka taught Kiyi that to annoy Katara and Aang, but it's Kiyi's new favorite phrase to tease her parents. First time she's gotten to use it on her older brother. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! If you're already in the massive kudo block, thank you and thanks for coming back. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
